memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Arbeiterschaft, Teil I
Als Kim, Chakotay und Neelix von einer Außenmission zurückkehren, finden sie die Voyager verlassen vor – nur der Doktor ist noch an Bord. Er berichtet, dass die Voyager angegriffen und durch eine Tetryon-Strahlung verseucht wurde. Kim und Chakotay orten die verschwundene Besatzung schließlich auf einem Planeten, wo sie als Arbeiter eingesetzt sind. Allerdings erkennen sie sich nicht mehr und können sich auch nicht mehr an ihre Zeit auf der Voyager erinnern … Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog Captain Kathryn Janeway befindet sich auf einem fremden Planeten in einer Industriestadt. In einer Fabrik angekommen sucht sie nach dem Supervisor und erkundigt sich bei einem Arbeiter nach dem Weg. Dieser zeigt ihr den Weg zum Supervisor. Dort muss Janeway ihren Autorisierungscoe und ihre LIzenzen vorzeigen, die von ihm bestätigt werden. Er lobt sie für ihre gute Arbeit lobt und zu ihrem neuen Arbeitsplatz bringt. Janeway entschuldigt sich noch dafür, dass sie in den falschen Transporter gestiegen ist und in der Atmosphärenfiltrationsanlage landete. Der Supervisor erklärt ihr, dass sie nun 4000 metrische Tonnen Tylium verwaltet. Janeway bemerkt, dass ihr dieser Job viel besser gefallen würde als ihr letzter. Akt I thumb|leftJaffen, ein norvalianischer Arbeiter, bringt Janeway ein PADD mit Spezifikationen, diese macht sich daraufhin an die Arbeit an einer Konsole. Plötzlich wird Alarm ausgelöst, Janeway kann das Problem jedoch nicht lösen und fängt an, mit der Konsole zu sprechen. Jaffen eilt herbei, drückt einige Schaltflächen und beendet den Alarm. Er sagt, sie habe fast eine Kernüberlastung ausgelöst. Die beiden unterhalten sich noch kurz, als jemand hinzukommt und auf die Ineffizienz ihrer Unterhaltung hinweist – Seven of Nine! Sie stellt sich als Annika Hansen, die neue Effizienz-Überwacherin, vor. Janeway und Seven scheinen sich nicht zu kennen. Nachdem Jaffen und Janeway sie abgewimmelt haben, schlägt er ihr noch vor, sich nach der Arbeit zu treffen, doch Janeway lehnt ab. Er meint, dass sie nicht nur mit ihrer Konsole reden sollte, doch Janeway meint, dass ihr neuer Job sie so einnimmt, dass sie keine Zeit für gesellschaftliche Kontakte hat. Währenddessen unterhält sich Tom Paris in einer Bar mit deren Besitzerin Umali. Er wurde in der Energie-Verteilungsanlage von der Effizienz-Überwacherin gefeuert und sucht dringend einen Job. Umali hält dies für bemerkenswert angesichts des allgemeinen Arbeitskräftemangels. Sie fragt ihn wie lange er dort arbeitete und er will zunächst nicht antworten. Als sie meint, dass sie es leicht herausfinden könne, antwortet er, dass er einen halben Tag dort arbeitete. Er meint, dass es nichts für ihn ist, hinter einer Konsole zu stehen. Tom lässt seinen Charme spielen und wird schließlich von Umali eingestellt. Sie lässt ihn sogleich die Tische putzen, weil es nach Schichtende hier von hungrigen Arbeitern wimmeln wird. Einige Stunden später ist die Bar gefüllt und Jaffen erzählt eine bedingt komische Anekdote. An der Bar dreht sich schallend lachend ein Mann um – Tuvok. Auch er möchte etwas zum Besten geben, wird aber von Jaffen unterbrochen, weil Kathryn Janeway gerade die Bar betreten hat. Er setzt sich zu ihr, sie möchte aber nur etwas essen und Handbücher studieren, doch Jaffen lässt sich nicht beirren und empfiehlt ihr die Latara-Brühe. Janeway versucht ihn weiter abzuwimmeln, doch Jaffen will ihr bei der Arbeit helfen. Tom bedient derweil die Gäste, doch die Eigentümerin stllt klar, dass er keine Gratisgetränke vertilen soll, als B'Elanna Torres die Bar betritt und auf dem Absatz kehrt macht. Etwas später verlässt Janeway mit Jaffen die Bar, sie reden über die Welt, auf der sie sind und wie gut es ihnen dort gefällt. Von der Erde vermittelt sie ihm ein negatives Bild. Der Planet sei weit entfernt, mit Überbevölkerung, Umweltverschmutzung und wenig Arbeit, wie auf seiner alten Welt. Janeway meint, dass sie gern hier ist, weil die Spezies sich gut verstehen. Außerdem gebe es auf ihrem Planeten Überbevölkerung. Da werden sie von zwei Männern unterbrochen, die sie darauf hinweisen, dass sie längst Sperrstunde haben. Schließlich verabschieden sie sich. Am nächsten Morgen erklingt in der Fabrik erneut eine Sirene. Janeway hebt beide Hände und meint zu Jaffen, dass sie diesen Alarm nicht ausgelöst hat. Jaffen sagt, dass dies das Signal für ihre Strahlungsimpfung ist. Er lobt, wie gut sich die Firma um ihre Angestellten kümmert. Als die Impfungen verabreicht werden, zeigt Tuvok Angst vor Injektionen. Die Medizintechnikerin versichert ihm, dass diese völlig schmerzlos sind. Als ihm das Hypospray an den Hals angesetzt wird, kommt ihm die Erinnerung einer gewaltsamen Injektion hoch. Er scheint verwirrt, geht jedoch zurück an seine Konsole. Akt II: An Bord des Delta Flyer II befinden sich Chakotay, Harry Kim und Neelix auf dem Rückweg von den Nar Shaddan von einer fünftägigen Handelsmission. Harry hat sich auf der Mission mit Falah-Nektar, welcher aus Fleischnebenprodukten hergestellt wird, den Magen verdorben. Neelix meint, dass die Mission ein voller Erfolg war, doch Kim sorgt sich um die Parasiten, die in seinem Bauch Salto rückwärts machen. Neelix meint, dass die Nar Shaddan dies als Delikatesse ansehen und Neelix konnte es Chakotay nicht anbieten, da es aus einem Fleischnebenprodukt hergestellt wurde. Neelix bietet ihm zur Beruhigung Leola-Borken-Tee‎ an, Kim vertraut aber lieber dem Doktor sein „Bäuchlein“ an, weil der Tee für ihn noch widerlicher riecht, wie der Fleischnektar. Als der Flyer bei den Rendezvous-Koordinaten eintrifft, ist die ''Voyager'' nicht präsent. Daher ruft Chakotay beide auf die Brücke und lässt nach dem Schiff scannen. Das Schiff liegt derweil in einem Nebel. Der Doktor, in Person des NKH, versucht entnervt im Maschinenraum den Subraumtransponder zu reaktivieren, hat aber mit einigen technischen Problemen zu kämpfen. Als der Hauptcomputer ausfällt, lässt der Doktor auf Notprozessoren umschalten. Dies stabilisiert den Hauptcomputer und der Doktor kommt unter der Konsole hervor. Dann versucht er den Subraumtransponder zu reaktivieren. Jedoch hat er dafür nicht genügend Energie, weshalb er versucht die Replikatorenergie umzuleiten. Jedoch sind die Relais für den Subraumtransponder durchgebrannt, weshalb auch das scheitert. Da die Energierelais nicht überbrückt werden können, macht sich der Doktor sogleich an die mühsame Arbeit sie per Hand zu ersetzen. Plötzlich ertönt Eindringlingsalarm, es werden zwei Humanoide auf der Brücke festgestellt. Eine Identifizierung ist für den Computer jedoch nicht möglich, da die Sensorauflösung unter 20 % liegt. Mit einem Phaser begibt sich der Doktor auf die Brücke und geht hinter der Ops-Konsole in Deckung. Dann stellt er die Eindringlinge und fordert sie auf, sich umzudrehen. Dann erkennt er, wen er vor sich hat: Es sind Chakotay und Kim in Raumanzügen, weil das Lebenserhaltungssystem deaktiviert ist. Sobald er sie erkennt, ist der Doktor froh sie wiederzusehen. Er entschuldigt sich auch dafür, dass die Lebenserhaltung noch nicht funktioniert. Dies begründet er damit, dass dieses System keine Priorität hatte, da er der Einzige an Bord ist. Auf CHakotays Frage, was passiert sei, berichtet der Doktor von den Vorkommnissen: Zwölf Stunden nach ihrer Abreise stieß die Voyager auf eine Subraummine. Der Doktor transferierte sich in den mobilen Emitter und rief die Brücke und den Maschinenraum. Bald darauf kamen viele Crewmitglieder mit Tetryon-Strahlenvergiftungen auf die Krankenstation. Der Doktor konnte nicht alle behandeln, weshalb Captain Janeway das Schiff mit den Rettungskapseln evakuieren ließ. Zuvor wandelte sie das MHN um in das NKH und trug dem Doktor auf, die Strahlung zu beseitigen, während die Crew auf dem nächsten bewohnbaren Planeten Schutz suchte. Sobald es wieder sicher ist, an Bord zu kommen, wollen sie sich wiedertreffen. Kurz nachdem die Crew das Schiff verlassen hatte, erfasste ein fremdes Schiff die Voyager mit dem Traktorstrahl. Der Doktor ließ den Computer einen Kanal öffnen und forderte die Freigabe. Der Kommandant des Schiffes ließ sich vom NKH nicht überzeugen, es freizugeben, weshalb dieser den Traktorstrahl-Emitter und die Antriebssysteme des Schiffes zerstörte. Da zwei weitere Schiffe im Anflug waren, floh er mit der Voyager mit Impulsgeschwindigkeit in einen Nebel, weswegen das Schiff so schwer zu finden war. Er beseitigte die Strahlung und reparierte so viele Systeme wie er konnte. Doch nun ist er dankbar, dass sie ihn gefunden haben. Kim erwähnt, dass es gar nicht einfach war sein Signal aufzufangen, was der Doktor damit erklärt, dass er das Signal verschlüsseln musste, da jedesmal wenn er den Nebel verließ er weitere Schiffe entdeckte, die ihn suchten. Ein Vergleich der Waffensignaturen des Schiffes mit denen der Subraumminen ergab, dass sie identisch sind. Sämtliche Ereignisse wurden offenbar von den Angreifern geplant. Was mit dem Rest der Crew passierte, weiß er nicht. In der Fabrik durchlebt Tuvok erneut Erinnerungen: Er wurde zusammen mit Captain Janeway in ein fremdes Krankenhaus gebracht und von dem quarranischen Doktor Kadan gegen die Strahlenvergiftung behandelt. Er versicherte ihr, dass sie jeden versorgen werden. Als Dr. Kadan Janeway jedoch gegen das Dysphoria-Syndrom behandeln will, wird Tuvok misstrauisch und versucht die Behandlung zu verhindern. Sie halten Tuvok jedoch gewaltsam fest und spritzen ihm ein angebliches Antistrahlenserum. Seine Erinnerung endet in diesem Augenblick. Schweißgebadet steht Tuvok vor seiner Konsole. Er schaut sich um, entdeckt Kathryn Janeway und geht zu ihr. Tuvok behauptet, er würde sie aus dem Krankenhaus kennen, sie wehrt jedoch ab, sie sei niemals dermaßen krank gewesen. Sie meint, dass er sie mit jemandem verwechselt.Tuvok bietet einen erschreckenden Anblick, weshalb Jaffen hinzu kommt und fragt, ob es ein Problem gäbe. Sie sagen ihm, es handele sich um ein Missverständnis und Tuvok geht. Jaffen empfiehlt ihm auf die Krankenstation zu gehen, doch Tuvok meint, es gehe ihm gut und kehrt auf seine Station zurück. Janeway hält Tuvok für einen merkwürdigen Mann. Jaffen lädt Janeway zum Essen ein, diesmal willigt sie ein, will aber selbst kochen. Dann gehen sie auf ihre Stationen zurück, ehe der Effizienzüberwacher sie erwische. In der Bar versucht Tom, ein Date mit B'Elanna zu arrangieren, doch sie wehrt ab und zeigt ihm, dass sie schwanger ist. B'Elanna meint, dass sie seit zwei Wochen hierher kommt. Darauf meint Paris, dass dies die Erklärung ist, da sie für gewöhnlich nachts in der Energieverteilungsanlage arbeitet. Da wird Paris von der Besitzerin gerufen. Paris lädt sie einmal zu einem freien Abend ein, doch ihr ist das zu voll. Sie lehnt jedoch ab und sie bemerken, dass sie schwanger ist. Torres antwortet, dass sie nicht verheiratet ist und verabschiedet sich. Auf der Voyager gehen derweil die Reparaturen mit nur vier Besatzungsmitgliedern eher schleppend voran. Es wird jedoch nicht mehr nach ihnen gesucht. Unterdessen hat die Suche nach dem Rest der Crew begonnen. Es gelingt dem Doktor die Energie für die sekundären Antriebssysteme wiederherzustellen. Dann wird er von Kim in die Astrometrie gerufen. Kim berichtet, dass er Schiffe und Planeten in 83 Systemen gescannt hat. Jedoch hat er keine Menschen, Vulkanier oder Bolianer gefunden. Der Doktor empfiehlt die Sensoren mit dem Deflektor zu verstärken, was er jedoch schon hat. Harry Kim ist noch immer krank und der Doktor fühlt sich in seinem Ego verletzt, dass er als NKH nicht auf der Brücke dienen darf. Der Doktor meldet Chakotay bald die Reparatur der Deuteriuminjektoren, des Sekundärantriebs und Kims Bauch beruhigt. Chakotay schickt ihn dann zu den gerissenen Plasmaleitungen auf Deck 10. Der Doktor meint zu Chakotay, dass er sich um diese kümmern könne. Chakotay ist von der Wortwahl überrascht und bittet um eine Erklärung. Der Doktor will auf der Brücke arbeiten, doch Chakotay meint, dass sie jetzt Prioritäten setzen müssen. Schließlich macht Harry die Besatzung auf einem Planeten der Klasse M ausfindig. Chakotay übergibt daraufhin dem Doktor das Kommando auf der Brücke, während er sich in die Astrometrie begibt. Währenddessen kocht Janeway in Jaffens Apartment und lässt wie immer etwas verbrennen. Janeway will den verkohlten Teil abschneiden und meint, dass es schmeckt. Nach einigen Happen kommen sie zu der Übereinkunft, dass auch der Rest absolut nicht zu genießen ist. Janeway bietet an auszugehen, Jaffen lehnt jedoch ab, er hätte keinen großen Hunger, schließlich küssen sie sich. Akt III: Als die Voyager den Planeten Quarra erreicht, wo sich die Crew befindet, nimmt Chakotay Kontakt mit den Behörden auf. Der Botschafter berichtet Chakotay, dass er einige angebliche Besatzungsmitglieder befragt hätte, aber keine wüsste von Chakotay oder der Voyager. Chakotay will sich persönlich davon überzeugen, der Botschafter lehnt seine Bitte jedoch kategorisch ab, da sie ihren Gastarbeitern umfassenden Schutz gewähren. Er droht sogar mit Gewalt, sollte versucht werden Kontakt mit einem der Gastarbeiter aufzunehmen, da man fürchtet sie würden versuchen Arbeiter abzuwerben. Er meint, dass ihre Freunde hier eine sichere Arbeit in der zentralen Energieversorgungsanlage haben und nicht ans andere Ende der Galaxie reisen müssen. Chakotay erwidert, dass dies nicht ihre Heimat ist, was der Botschafter jedoch ablehnt und mit Gewalt droht, wenn sie die Bürger belästigen. Harry berichtet, dass der Planet von einem Schildgitter geschützt wird, welches einen Transport verhindert. Chakotay weist an, den Orbit zu verlassen, er will die Illusion erwecken, sie hätten das Interesse an ihren Kollegen verloren. Zwischen Jaffen und Janeway hat sich eine Liebesbeziehung entwickelt, sie erzählt ihm, dass es ihr noch nie zuvor besser ging als jetzt. Sie gibt ihm ein heißes Getränk und sie kommen sich näher. In der Bar spricht Tom erneut B'Elanna an, diese hält ihn weiter auf Distanz. Sie erklärt, dass das partnerlose Erwarten ihres Kindes für sie sehr schwer sei. Sie will keine Liebesbeziehung mit ihm. Tom bietet ihr seine Freundschaft an und möchte sie mit einem anderen Paar, welches ebenfalls ein Kind erwartet, bekannt machen. Auf der Voyager wird inzwischen die Befreiung der Crew geplant. Neelix berichtet, dass er aus Gesprächen mit acht Captains akuter Arbeitskräftemangel herrscht und die Crew vermutlich deswegen entführt wurde. Chakotay will sie auf dem Planeten suchen und schlägt vor, sich bei der Hauptenergieanlage zu bewerben. Neelix wird darüber Informationen suchen. Auf den Einwand des Doktors, wieder in den Orbit zurückzukehren könne Verdacht erregen meint Neelix, sie könnten sein Shuttle nehmen. Um den Regierungsbeamten nicht aufzufallen, lässt sich Chakotay vom Doktor zum Benkaraner umoperieren. Neelix berichtet, dass der Supervisor ihm auch zu einer Andockgenehmigung verhalf und auch Arbeit versorgte. Der Doktor implantiert ihnen einen subdermalen Transponder, damit sie eine Komm-Verbindung halten und die beiden notfalls durch das Schildgitter beamen können. Es entbrennt ein Streit zwischen Harry und dem Doktor, der meint, er sei der geeignetere Kommandant während Chakotays Abwesenheit. Kim meint, dass er seine Subroutinen mit einem Computerbefehl aufheben kann. Chakotay bringt sie zur Raison und bemerkt, das sollten sie unter sich klären. Dann startet Neelix' Shuttle zum Planeten. Auf Quarra ermahnt Seven Tuvok, dass dieser bereits drei Impfungen versäumt hätte. Er kann sich an sie erinnern und spricht sie mit Seven of Nine an, sie wehrt ab, ihr Name sei Annika Hansen. Tuvok zwingt sie zu einer Gedankenverschmelzung und überträgt seine Erinnerung an Seven of Nine auf sie. Doch ihre Rufe nach der Sicherheit sorgen dafür, dass Tuvok verhaftet wird. Er schreit noch, dass sie hier nicht hingehören. Akt IV: Chakotay wird vom Supervisor als Thermionikspezialist eingewiesen. Da sie gestern einen Termionikspezialisten wegen gesundheitlicher Probleme verloren haben, stellen sie ihn ein. Chakotay bemerkt ein Crewmitglied und meint, dass es nur eine ungewöhnliche Spezies sei. Er hört aber nicht zu, sondern hält Ausschau nach der Crew. Chakotay rechtfertigt seine Unaufmerksamkeit mit der Aufregung hier zu sein. Als er schließlich Janeway entdeckt, geht er zu ihr. Vorsichtig versucht er zu testen, ob sie ihn erkennt, aber sie erinnert sich weder an den Namen Chakotay, noch an seinen richtigen Namen Amal Kotay. Auf einer Krankenstation wird Tuvok wieder das Antistrahlenserum verabreicht und behauptet, er hätte einen Rückfall des Dysphoriasyndroms. In der Bar unterhalten sich Tom und Neelix, auch B'Elanna ist da mit ihren neuen Freunden. Paris meint, dass es gut ist, dass er seinen letzten Job verloren hat. Neelix erzählt, er sei früher Frachterkapitän gewesen. Ironischerweise bemerkt Tom, dass er vom Raumfahren krank werde. Neelix fragt, ob er jeden hier drin kennt. Paris meint, dass er jeden kennt. Chakotay kommt hinzu und bestellt einen Drink. Neelix berichtet, er wurde der primären Fusionskammer zugeteilt, zusammen mit zwei anderen Mitgliedern der Crew, Mulcahey und Tal Celes. Keiner der beiden erkannte ihn. Die beiden stellen fest, dass alle ihren Job lieben und aufs Glücklichsein programmiert zu sein scheinen. Janeway und Jaffen kommen in die Bar, Janeway fragt Chakotay, ob er sich nicht zu ihnen setzen wolle, doch Jaffen meint, er wolle lieber allein mit ihr sein um etwas zu besprechen. Dann setzen sich die beiden an einen Tisch. Als B'Elanna die Bar verlässt folgen ihr Neelix und Chakotay. Jaffen schlägt Janeway vor, ihre Resourcen zu kombinieren und schwadroniert über die Vorteile einer Fusion ihrer Wohnräume. Janeway scheint gerührt und willigt ein. Während Neelix B'Elanna folgt, rempelt Chakotay sie von vorne an und behauptet, sie wären doch alte Freunde. Dann geht sie weiter und Chakotay will ihr Beweise präsentieren. Ehe sie reagieren kann, packt Neelix sie von hinten. Sie schreit um Hilfe und zwei Sicherheitskräfte kommen angerannt. Neelix und B'Elanna können von Harry Kim mittels des subdermalen Transponders gebeamt werden. In dem Moment wird die Voyager jedoch angegriffen, weshalb Chakotay nicht gebeamt werden kann und vor den Sicherheitskräften fliehen muss. Auf der Krankenstation hält Neelix Torres fest, während der Doktor ihr ein Hypospray verabreicht. Auf dem Planeten beginnt Dr Kadan den bewusstlosen Tuvok einer Prozedur zu unterziehen. Gleichzeitig sitzen Jaffen und Janeway liebelnd in einer Bar. Chakotay flüchtet weiter vor den zwei Sicherheitsleuten eine Eisentreppe nach oben. Schließlich steht er hoch über der Stadt vor einem Absperrgitter und einem Kraftfeld. Er ist in der Falle. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Zum zweiten Mal nach ist der Doktor in seiner erweiterten Programmversion als Notfall-Kommando-Hologramm, kurz NKH, zu sehen; dieses Mal jedoch ohne Rangabzeichen. Es gibt einen Übersetzungsfehler im Gespräch zwischen Chakotay, dem Doktor und dem Quarren-Botschafter. Letzterer sagt in der deutschen Fassung: Die meisten Ihrer Freunde haben hervorragende Positionen in der zentralen Energieanlage im Capitol. Im englischen Original lautet die Textpassage jedoch: Most of your friends have excellent positions in the central power facility in the capital. Offensichtlich wurde capital hier fälschlicherweise nicht mit Hauptstadt (in diesem Kontext Hauptstadt von Quarra) übersetzt. Dies ist eine der wenigen Episoden in der man Tuvok lachen sieht. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Quellenangaben en:Workforce (episode) es:Workforce, Part I fr:Workforce, Part I (épisode) nl:Workforce, Deel I Kategorie:Episode (VOY)